Currently, microblog has become an important means for exchanging information among people.
In practice, a user may have a demand that when the user views a microblog of a person, e.g., a buddy of the user, the user may want to know a geographical location where the buddy is in currently, so as to obtain the latest development of the buddy. For example, if it is known through the microblog that the buddy is in Beijing yesterday, but today is in Shanghai, then it may be inferred that the buddy may have a business trip.
In the prior art, another person cannot know a geographical location where the user is in through a microblog message posted by the user unless the user indicates the geographical location in the microblog message, in other words, the prior art cannot satisfy the demand of the user described above.